In this Research Core, we focus on translational research. Specifically, behavioral interventions have the potential for preventing human suffering and massive medical expenses associated with poor health behaviors. Evidence suggests that community efforts to increase health promotion have inadvertently increased health disparities because low-income and minority individuals have been less likely to benefit from these health interventions than have middle-class white Americans. Our team has experience in translating diabetes care and depression interventions for low-income and minority communities. However, because of high rates of obesity among low-income African American and Latino women, they remain at high risk for type 2 diabetes. Our team also participated in the ground-breaking intervention study that recently demonstrated the that a life style intervention is effective in preventing type 2 diabetes. In this Research Core, we modify this intervention for low-income Latinos. We also push forward this field by attempting to disseminate this intervention to community settings. This theory driven research will identify strategies for considering community, system of care, and individual factors for establishing this intervention so that it is sustained within community settings. Specific Aim 1: To translate a lifestyle intervention shown to be effective at lowering incidence of Type 2 diabetes through weight loss for dissemination to low-income Latinos. Specific Aim 2: To examine the impact of an empirically-validated lifestyle intervention for reducing weight in low-income Latinos when administered by lay health workers or promotoras. Specific Aim 3: To begin to develop appropriate measures for assessing the cost effectiveness of providing a lifestyle intervention to low-income Latinas. Specific Aim 4: To conduct a qualitative study to evaluate the facilitators and barriers to implementation of a lifestyle intervention in community settings for low-income Latinas. Specific Aim 5: To develop expertise for culturally adapting and disseminating behavioral interventions in community settings so that specific aims 1-4 can be achieved for low-income African Americans.